l'Amour, enfin!
by Oceanne Black
Summary: Ginny est déprimé... elle n'a jamais connu l'Amour. Que faire lorsq'on est amoureuse du meilleur ami de NOTRE meilleure amie? HPGW REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

****

L'Amour, enfin!

Résumé:Ginny (16 ans donc H,Hr et R ont 17) est déprimé… elle n'a jamais connu l'Amour. Mais que faire lorsqu'on est amoureuse du meilleur ami de notre meilleure amie?!

Disclamé: Rien est a moi sauf ce que je fait faire au persos sinon tout revient à J,K Rowling.

Notes: (**_nda: _****_n_**ote **_d_**e l'**_a_**uteure)

(ote e l'uteure) 

-----¤¤¤-----

¤¤¤-chapitre 1: bonne nouvelle-¤¤¤

Tout semblait normal au Terrier en cette chaude journée d'été. Arthur était absent, Molly hurlait contre les jumeaux (cette foie elle les accusait d'avoir détruit une partie du mur de la maison avec leur soi-disant "expériences". ). Charly et Bill, qui était présent pour l'anniversaire de Bill, riait de Percy qui lui boudait dans son coin. Les jumeaux criaient après leur mère, Ron lisait un magazine sur le quiditch et Ginny écrivait son journal dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude quoi!

Soudain les flammes du foyer devinrent vertes, signe que quelqu'un voulait communiquer avec les Weasleys, mais seul Ron s'en aperçu.

-'Mione! Dit-il surprit.

Effectivement la tête d'Hermione Granger venait d'apparaître dans le foyer.

Tout le vacarme qui pouvait y avoir dans la maison stoppa.

-Hermione! S'écria Molly. Ça va? Tu as faim, tu veux rester souper?

-Non merci Mme. Weasley en fait j'aurais voulu parler à Ginny.

-Hermione! Cria Ginny tout en descendant de l'escalier mais que fais-tu là?

-Et bien j'aurais voulu que tu vienne inaugurer ma… nouvelle maison!

-Quoi! Ta nouvelle maison! C'est génial, mais tu sais que entre meilleure amie on est supposé TOUT se dire! Dit-elle d'un ton mi-heureux mi vexé. Maman je peux y aller SVP! SVP!

-Mmoui, pour combien de temps?

-Et bien, il ne reste qu'une semaine avant le début des classes et mes parents et moi avions penser que Gin' pourrait passer le reste des vacances chez nous.

-C'est d'accord… (ouais! Merci maman!) … mais…

Voyant le regard noir que sa fille lui laçait Molly comprit vite qu'elle était mieux d'accepter.

-…je voudrais quand même savoir ou ma fille va.

-Oh! Désoler, vous connaissez sûrement le cartier de Harry, Little Spring.

-QUOI! Ginny avait hurler. …Euh! Je… je veux dire… tu…tu habite près de Harry?

-Oh, Oui! Seulement 5 maisons nous sépares.

Ron qui était rester à l'écart semblait vouloir demander quelque chose et Hermione s'en aperçu.

-Je suis désoler Ron mais mes parents ne veulent pas que j'invite plus d'un invité et… tu connaît les Dursleys?!

-C'est pas grave ,Mione. Dit-il d'un ton déçu.

-Alors Gin' tu viens chez moi demain? Tu n'as qu'a dire "chez les Grangers" et tu atterriras chez moi. Ma cheminée est connecté au réseau de cheminette.

-D'ac!

Ginny toute excité fit sa valise avec empressement, et juste avant d'aller dormir Ginny comme à son habitude écrivit dans son journal.

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui Hermione m'a dévoilé quelque chose d'extra, Devine! Non oubli ça tu ne devineras jamais. (nda: C'est sur Gin' c'est un journal! Quoi que dans ce monde on sait jamais…) Hermione a déménager! Et en plus, sa maison est a 5 maisons de… Harry! Lorsque je l'ai appris j'ai crier un "QUOI!". Évidemment les jumeaux on commencer a dire que j'étais amoureuse de Harry et tu sais quoi? C'est FAUX! L'Amour le vrai je l'ai jamais connu. Comme tu le sais c'est mon grand désespoir, 16 ans, célibataire et j'ai jamais connu l'amour, dépriment. C'est vrai que comme mes frère le disent si bien j'ai "flashé" sur Harry, que la fille qui dit qu'il ne lui fait aucun effet vienne me voir, mais je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai!

Bref c'est une fille heureuse et déprimé qui te dit:

Bonne Nuit!

Ginny.


	2. chapitre 2

Kikou tout le monde! Désoler du retard, je n'ai pas d'excuses, manque d'inspiration ou je sais pas quoi mais tout est réglé puisque voici un nouveau chapitre!Alors même blabla que d'habitude:

Résumé:Ginny (16 ans donc H, Hr et R ont 17) est déprimé… elle n'a jamais connu l'Amour. Mais que faire lorsqu'on est amoureuse du meilleur ami de notre meilleure amie!

Disclamé: Rien est a moi sauf ce que je fait faire au persos sinon tout revient à J, K Rowling.

* * *

¤¤ **Chapitre 2**¤¤

Ginny s'était levé à cinq heures se matin. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir hermione. Pour l'occasion Elle avait revêtu sa nouvelle robe elle était verte pale et elle l'aimait bien elle se trouvait presque jolie dedans…

­Ginny arrête de tourner en rond tu me donne le tournis dit Molly la seule membre de la famille weasley lever un dimanche à 7 heures.

Il était vrai que qu'elle tournais en rond depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

Â 8:59 giny avait dans une main de la poudre de cheminette et dans l'autre ma valise. La dernière chose que qu' elle entendit avant d'être aspirer par le tourbillon multicolore fut les recommandations stupides de ma mère du genre: Sois…, Demandes la permission avant de… ou encore, Restes… (bla bla bla). En atterrissant, elle eu un haut le corps: _Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois né dans une famille même pas foutu de s'acheter un porte au loin?_

Hermione!

Salut! Ça va? Wooua! Tu en as des bagages, viens, on va aller porter ça dans ma chambre et ensuite je te ferez visiter la maison dit-elle en commencent a monter les marches de l'escalier. Tu vas voir elle est géniale!

Et c'était vrai, sa chambre était ma-ni-fi-que! Un grand lit blanc baldaquin était au centre de la pièce face à la porte. Une grande fenêtre sur le mur droit illuminait les murs bleu nuit de la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche, un long meuble s'étalait juste au dessous d'un long miroir. De chaque coté de moi, se trouvait un bureau avec une grande (grande) bibliothèque. Et juste sous la fenêtre se trouvait deux fauteuils en cuir noir ou lorsqu'on s'assoyait l'on pouvait voire un pommier en fleur juste à coté d'une piscine creusé. Je regardait toute les détails de la chambre lorsque mon regard se posa sur Hermione qui était étendu sur le lit et qui me regardait bizarrement…

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Entre!

Ta chambre est… je n'ai pas de mots… comparé à ma chambre…

Un malaise se glissa entre ginny et Hermione, elles ne parlaient jamais ou presque de la pauvreté des Weasley, bien que évidente.

Après avoir défait les bagages de la rousse, dans le silence le plus complet, les deux amies firent le tour de la propriété…

Huit blagues plates, trois fou rires et une bagarre d'oreillers plus tard Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent dans la cuisine ou la mère de cette dernière demanda à Hermione d'aller chercher des oeufs pour le dîner au dépanneurs du coin.

est-ce que ça te dérange de venir avec moi?

Mais bien sur que non.

Et pourras-tu remercier Harry d'être venu tondre le gazon hier?dit la mère d'Hermione

Bien sur maman.

Harry, je vais le voir? Oh non, je rougis rien qu'a y pensé qu'es-ce que ça va être lorsque je vais le voir pour de vrai. Et puis d'abord, pour es-ce que je rougis? Je ne l'aime même pas et ça ne me dérange pas d'aller le voir mais alors… à qui j'essaie de prouver ça?

Ginny? Ginny!

Hein?

Tu es prête a partir?

Oui, oui!

Ce n'est pas très loin tu sais c'est au bout de la rue. Tu vois la maison avec le bosquet d'Hortensia devant? Et bien ça, c'est la maison d'Harry me dit-elle en fermant la porte de la maison

Oh non! Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite c'est pas normal! Es-ce que c'est encore le temps de revenir? Mais non idiote, on est à moins de vingt mètres de sa maison. Inspire, expire, c'est la clé de la longévité, bon ginny RELAXEEEE et observe les solutions: Faire semblant d'avoir une attaque? Non sa ne serait pas réaliste. M'enfuir en courrant? Ouais bonne idée! Euh… non! Crier que son acteur préféré léonido décitrio (elle le connaît pas, il est moldu!) vient de sonner chez elle? Lui dire la vérité, lui dire que j'ai trop peur de voire son meilleur ami car , il faut voire la vérité en face, **je suis de nouveau amoureuse de lui? **Non je peux quand même pas dire a ma meilleure amie que je suis amoureuse de SON Meilleur AMI! Bon alors il ne me reste…

Hermione, on devrait venir le voir plus tard d'accord? Je suis sur qu'on le dérange. Son oncle et sa tante vont lui crier dessus et tous ça à cause de nous!

Mais non Gin' je t'assure qu'on dérange pas et puis sa _famille _est partis.

Oui mais son cousin alors? Poursuivi-je encore une fois à cour d'idées.

Son cousin est un gros pervers qui passe son temps à mater des filles dans des revues pornos, alors!

Et merde euh, on est devant sa porte! Qu'es-ce que je fais? Qu'es-ce que je fais! Noooooon Hermione ne sonne pas! Trop tard! Mais bordel que dois je faire?

Alors que Hermione patientait devant la porte et que ginny réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de s'enfuir en courant _(j'hésite entre plongé dans le bouquet d' hortensias et s'enfuir ni vu ni connu ou partir en courant en faisant des zigzags, comme lorsqu' on est poursuivi pas un crocodile affamé, ça fonctionne!. Quoi que en fait j'en sais rien car je n'ai jamais été poursuivi par un croco affamé… dites-moi votre choix, l'auteure compile les résultats du sondage!)_lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant un Harry tout sourire, torse nu _(Quoi! Une fille remarque ça en premier c'est tout, quoi que plutôt dans l'ordre inverse surtout dans le cas de Harry… )_dans le cadre de porte.

Salut les filles!

Salut Harry!

Sa… euh… all… beuh…

Pourquoi faut-il que j'aille l'aire aussi conne! Non mais; même pas fichu d'aligné deux mots un à la suite de l'autre! Vite ginny, dis quelque chose d'intelligent

Euh… tu aimes les carottes?

Merde! Ginny! J'avais dit quelque chose d'INTELLIGENT!

Après avoir dévisagé Ginny, eu un fou rire, Harry fini par répondre:

Tu sais que tu peux être drôle, toi? Et pour ton information, j'aime bien les carottes.

Il a dit que j'étais drôle! Bon d'accord, j'ai eu l'aire stupide,… Mais j'adore quand il me sourit. OUI, je sais il riait de moi mais bon…

Alors vous entrez?

Euh… en fait, ma mère voulait que je te dise merci d'être venu tondre le gazon hier mais elle nous envoie acheter des oeufs au dépanneur alors on doit y aller…

Dieu merci!

… mais tu peux venir avec nous si ça te dit.

…non!

d'accord, bougez pas je vais me chercher une chemise et j'arrive

Argh! Pourquoi suis-je maudite!

… À SUIVRE!

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¤¤¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Et voilà c'est fini pour se chapitre un gros merci à:

Mlie

Dinou

Coweti: Je vais dire comme toi: intéressant…

Allima: désoler pour Ron mais… il aurait tout gâcher entre Harry et Ginny avant même que tout commence, alors…

Dablju

V**irg05**

Missannie


End file.
